Skip and Sqak 2
Skip and Sqak 2 is a side scrolling game and sequel to Skip and Sqak. In this sequel, Skip and Sqak have to save all the islands of Peacific Ocean after being invaded by the Vexpire led by the villainous Comrade Vexter. Story Comrade Vexter, the despicable leader of an empire of sinister frogs called Croakens and ruler of the "Vexpire", has taken over every single island in the Peacific Ocean and imprisoned every single inhabitent on those islands, especially Skip and Sqak themselves. Locked away inside a steel crate in of one of Vexter's prison ship, Sqak believes all is lost until the ship suddenly gets hit by a massive laser beam that sends the duo's crate falling out of the ship and crashing into the bottom of a rocky canyon. Once escaping, Skip and Sqak notice their friends Robin, Imp, Blatly and Makayla all being locked away deep underground by the Croakens and eventually freed them. After escaping to the surface, the heroes decided to take refuge into a temple to discover many critters hiding inside. The critters introduce them to the owner of the temple, Verta the raven, who reveals that the laser that destroyed the prison ship came from an ancient weapon called the "Peace Giver" that was built by her ancestors. Since the Peace Giver used up all it's energy, the gang agreed to help Verta sabatoge many of Vexter's schemes while the Peace Giver recharges. The gang's first mission is to destroy a high security prison where Mayor Cheatsy and many critters are imprisoned but getting thru the prison's tight security undetected will be impossible. Robin plans to shut down the security by building a device but it needs two very powerful "P0W3R" batteries that Vexter has. Vexter gave on P0W3R battery to Gizmo , a rat who resides in a dangerous junkyard; and the other to Mincemeat, a pirahna fish who owns a mine in a sea trench. Skip and Sqak retrieve the two P0W3R batteries for Robin's device and use it to temporarily shut down the prison's security. Even though Mayor Cheatsy and the critter prisoners have been rescued, taking down the prison still wasn't enough to stop Vexter. TBA Characters Playable Characters Allies *Makayla *Blatly *Imp *Robin *Jinda *Gary *TBA Playable Machines *Turret: Blatly uses a turret in some occasions to help out in missions, the first to help the gang escape the Under Jail. *Air Bullet: A jet piloted by Robin who uses it to take Skip and Sqak to certain areas. *Road Lord: A tank driven by Makayla. It can blast bullets and missiles as well as ramming down walls. Villains * Comrade Vexter: The Primary Antagonist of the game. He is the menacing leader of the Croakens and ruler of the Vexpire. * Zpike: A sneaky green chameleon and Zarkia's spy. * Zlug: A large yellow slug who is the foreman of the Vexpire's construction work. * Professor Meepus: An ill-tempered, small jellyfish scientist who works as Vexter's mechanic. He is also the creator of the V-Works. * Zarkia: Vexter's wife and the female general of the Warg armies. * Mincemeat: A pirahna fish inside a robot suit who works as the foreman of undersea mining. * Mr. Fugugu: A land walking pufferfish who works as Mincemeat's bodyguard.. * Gizmo: A black rat who resides in the Land-Thrill. * Bullhog: The cook of Regtok Industries who builds his industrial kitchen train. Places Crushed Canyons Once a peaceful forest until the Croakens demolished every bit of land until it's a rocky wasteland. * Rocky Start * Under Jail * Tunnel Escape (Turret Segment) * Croaken Base Camp (BOSS: Blast-Hopper) Lagoon Labratory A beautiful lake that is now polluted ever since Professor Meepus established his V-Works testing facility. *Messy Marshes (Air Bullet) *Damaged Drains *The Squid Section *Robo Dome (BOSS: Professor Meepus) Land Thrill A large junkyard run by Gizmo and his Junk Dawg henchmen. Gizmo has lots of traps set in this land fill. *Jungle of Junk *Dispose Area *Gizmo's Garage *Scrap Arena (BOSS: Gizmo) Peacific Trench Down in the bottom of the polluted ocean is where Mincemeat is setting up is mining operations. *Ocean Floor Explore (Road Lord) *Searchlight Sea-curity (Air Bullet) *Trench Mine *S.S Sea Flesh (BOSS: Mincemeat) Caged Fortress The Croakens own a massive prison with very tight security. Mayor Cheatsy and many critters are held prisoner in this fortress. *Fortress Outskirts *Prison Halls *Gloomy Chamber *Fortress Command Tower (BOSS: Zpike) Loose Leaf Oaks An autumn-like area where Skip and Sqak go searching for Gary the worm. *TBA Vexpire Forces Croakens The Croakens are a race of amphibian-like creatures led by Vexter. * Croaken Trooper: The main forces of Vexter's army who will stop at nothing to stop Skip and Sqak. * Kab-Louie: Croakens armed with bazookas. * Torcher: Equipped with flamthrowers, these guys will try to draw their flames closer to Skip and Sqak. * TBA V-Works The V-Works (the V short for "Vextronic") are an army of weaponized robots built by Professor Meepus to assist the Croaken army. *V-Scout: Robotic soldiers that are equipped with plasma guns. *Drillipede: Millipede-like robots that burst out of the ground with their drills. *Smoke Mine: Robotic mines that will try to get close to Skip and Sqak upon noticing them. *TBA Category:Games Category:Main Games